Wolf in the Fold
by Brimstone
Summary: She-Ra must solve the mystery as to why the evil Faker has come to Etheria to seemingly join the Horde. (Formally Terror of Faker)
1. Default Chapter

**_Wolf in the Fold_**

**_By Richard Taylor._****__**

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue skies of Etheria.

Faker hated the sight as he stepped from the space portal on to the green grass of the planet. Faker slowly made his way down a small wagon trail. Soon he heard the sounds of people talking ahead of him. Closing his eyes Faker transformed his blue skin color to that of normal people. As he got closer Faker saw two men standing next to a wooden cart.

"Good day to you sir." said one of the men.

Faker felt like grabbing his sword and killing these two men but his mission wasn't murder just yet, so Faker fought back his instincts and walked past.

"I said good day sir." said the man as Faker walked away. "It is only good manners to reply."

"Maybe he wasn't brought up with manners." said the second man. "Maybe we should teach him some?" Then both men started to laugh.

Faker stopped in his tracks. Slowly Faker turned around and headed back to the two men.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Faker. "I'm new to this area. I was just in a hurry to find a place to stay before nightfall. I'm not looking for a fight."

"You'll have to excuse my friend here." said the first man. "He has a strange sense of humor. Hey if you are looking for a place to stay there is a tavern just down the road."

"It's ok." replied Faker he then turned around and began to walk away again.

"Hey mister." called out the second man. Faker turned around again. "If you want we can take you to the tavern."

"That would be fine." said Faker as he made his way back to the cart.

Faker never spoke during the ride all he could think about was how he was going to start his mission. Suddenly the cart stopped outside a large tavern called the Laughing Swan.

"Here you are." said the first man. "This is the best drinking hole around."

"And the best thing is." said the second man. "You don't have to watch your back around here."

"Thank You." said Faker as he climbed off the cart.

"By the way what's your name?" asked the first man.

Faker looked up and smiled.

"People call me He-man." said Faker.

"Well its been nice meeting you He-man." said the first man. "Take care."

Faker watched as the cart rolled away then his smile turned pure evil as he marvelled about how close the two cart drivers were to becoming his first victims on Etheria. Faker then turned around and entered the tavern. 

As Faker opened the door he saw that the tavern occupied with nearly fifteen people. Faker looked up to the bar saw the barkeeper wiping the ale mugs. The barkeeper looked up from his work and glanced over at Faker.

"Welcome to the Laughing Swan." said the barkeeper. "All are welcome here all I ask is that no matter what side you're on please leave the conflicts outside."

Faker walked up to the bar just as the barkeeper filled up a mug with ale.

"I didn't come here to drink." growled Faker.

"Oh." said the barkeeper slowly taking the mug back. "Then how can I help you?"

"I want you to tell me where the nearest Horde encampment is." said Faker. Instantly the tavern fell silent. Faker just ignored them.

"I-I-I don't know." lied the barkeeper.

Faker grabbed the barkeeper by the throat and pulled him over the bar.

"You are lying to me!" growled Faker.

One of the taverns customers then stood up.

"Unhand him Horde sympathiser!" said the man reaching for his sword.

"Please sit down." said the man next to him. "Remember the no violence rule."

"You should listen to your friend." hissed Faker. "Unless you want to die most painfully."

Faker then turned back to the barkeeper. Closing his hand around the barkeeper's throat Faker asked again about the Horde encampment.

"I-I-Its down the trail." gasped the barkeeper as his breath was cut off by Faker's hand.

The man who had challenged Faker before raced over to help the barkeeper.

"Unhand him." said the man holding his sword to Faker's throat.

Faker glared at the man and with on quick blinding movement Faker snapped the barkeeper's neck with one hand and with the other Faker grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed it in to man's throat.

The customers were stunned as they watched the two bodies drop to the floor.

Then before anyone could do anything Faker had drawn his sword and started attacking everyone in the tavern.

Mantenna was leading a group of Horde Troopers down the trail after a successful spy mission. As they walked Mantenna heard the sound of a battle up ahead.

Mantenna extended his eyes to give him better vision and saw the Laughing Swan tavern. There was some sort of disturbance going on inside the tavern, but Mantenna couldn't make out what. Suddenly one of the windows shattered as someone was thrown through it. Mantenna then saw a powerful blue skined arm grab hold of the man by the neck. The man screamed in terror as he was dragged back inside. Determined to find out what was going on Mantenna ordered his Troopers to the Laughing Swan.

When they got there Mantenna ordered the Troopers to stop. The Laughing Swan was eerie quiet. Mantenna was about to order his Troopers in to the tavern when the door suddenly splintered and crashed open. In the doorway stood a huge powerful looking man with blood staining his clothes, blue skin and flame red hair. His eyes were a burning red, which stared menacingly at Mantenna, in his hand he held a large deadly sword stained with the blood from the people he had just slaughtered.

Mantenna recognised the man instantly. It was Faker, Skeletor's evil robotic clone of He-man.

Mantenna held up his hand to stop his Troopers from attacking.

"You are very far from Eternia." said Mantenna. "Why are you here?"

"I want to see Hordak." growled Faker.

"And why's that?" said Mantenna.

"None of your business." replied Faker.

"Oh but it is." said Mantenna folding his arms across his chest. "I'm in charge around here. So you had better tell me or..."

Mantenna was silenced as Faker suddenly grabbed a dagger from his belt and threw it. The dagger wizzed past Mantenna's ear and stuck in to the chest of the Horde Trooper standing behind him. Mantenna heard the Trooper crackle and hiss, then the Trooper exploded covering Mantenna in a shower of sparks and debris. Faker then leaped at Mantenna and had his sword up against Mantenna's throat before any of the other Troopers could move.

"I you do not take me to Hordak now, I will add your body to those in the tavern." hissed Faker.

Catra stood in front of Hordak and waited nervously as Hordak read her report about her last mission. As soon as he had finished reading the report Hordak looked up at Catra.

"So once again the rebels escaped." snarled Hordak. "I made you the commander of my troops for a reason. And that reason was I felt that after being betrayed by Adora, you would be best to take her place. Now I see that I was wrong. I should place Grizzlor in charge, that way we may capture some of the rebels once in a while."

Catra began to say otherwise but Hordak cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" snapped Hordak. "Now get out of my sight!"

Catra quickly span on her heels and headed out of Hordak's throne room just as Mantenna walked in with a tall cloaked man following behind.

Hordak watched as Mantenna walked up to his throne.

"What is it?" hissed Hordak. "I am not in the mood to hear about anymore failures."

"I think you wilo be pleased to hear what I have to say. While scouting we came across this man." Mantenna then turned to one side and called to someone in the shadows.

Faker stepped forward and pulled his hood back to reveal himself to Hordak.

"Ah Faker." said Hordak. "What is Skeletor's prized clone of He-man doing in Horde territory?"

"I have left Skeletor to join the Horde." said Faker. "Skeletor made me to be exactly like He-man. Even when the Sorceress cast her magic over me to turn me blue I was still of use to him. But after I regained control of changing my skin color back to normal Skeletor has barely used my skills in his plans to conquer Eternia. So I decided that you would be more likely to use my abilities here on Etheria."

'_Finally!_' thought Hordak. Ever since Adora had joined the Great Rebellion and the warrior woman She-Ra had showed up the Horde's strangle hold on Etheria had begun to weaken. Now standing before him was the key to crushing the rebellion once and for all. Smiling Hordak stepped down from his throne and walked up Faker.

Faker wasn't the first warrior Skeletor had forced out of his army by failing to see their abilities as something that he could use in his war against the heroic forces of Eternia. He had done the same to Modulock and now it seemed that he had done the same to Faker. Hordak decided that Skeletor's foolish mistake would be his gain. 

"Welcome to the Horde." said Hordak. "I have such plans for you."

Adora couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everywhere she looked there was blood and body parts. In all the years she had been in the Horde Adora had never seen such carnage. Adora couldn't stand the sight any longer so she turned and left what remained of the Laughing Swan.

Adora had come to the Laughing Swan to meet someone who had information for her about the route several Horde shipments that the people of Etheria desperately need in those. But all she found when she got to the tavern was a scene of carnage that she was sure would haunt her to the day she died.

"Who do you think could do such a thing?" asked Madam Razz.

"I don't know." replied Adora after she stopped feeling sick.

"I bet it was the Horde." hissed Bow.

"I don't think so." said Adora. "I know the Horde and I know that even though Hordak is capable of many vile and terrible things, but even he would never authorise something like this. And besides this is neutral territory Hordak would never defy the Old Ones in such a way."

"I don't know." said Bow. "The Rebellion has dealt Hordak many blows over the years. He may have snapped."

"Hey look at what I found!" called out Madam Razz.

Both Adora and Bow turned around to see what Madam Razz had found. Madam Razz was standing next to a pile of scrap that looked like it used to be a Horde Trooper.

"I was right." said Bow. "When people see what the Horde has done here, the people of Etheria will surely rise to destroy them."

"I don't think so." said Adora. "Take a look at this."

Adora bent down and rummaged through the debris and pulled out a large deadly looking dagger. Adora examined it and then handed it to Bow.

"See that skull on the handle." said Adora. "That is the mark of Skeletor."

"So this sword has no special powers." said Hordak as he examined Faker's sword. It looked exactly like the Sword of Power that He-man carried with exception for the stains of blood from the many victims that Faker had killed over the years.

"No Skeletor didn't want me to have too many powers." replied Faker. "He feared that I may become a challenge to his leadership."

"That is just like Skeletor." laughed Hordak. "I allow all my warriors the power that they need as long as it benefits the Horde. I will work on a way to make not only your sword more powerful but yourself as well."

Faker was interested in what Hordak had just said.

"How will you do that?" asked Faker.

Hordak then led Faker to a large door. Pressing a switch the door opened to show Faker a large laboratory full of robots. Hordak walked over to a large workstation and picked up a small device and showed it to Faker.

"With this device I can make you even more powerful than Skeletor ever imagined."

Faker took the devise from Hordak and looked at it. A evil smile appeared on Faker's face as he thought about all of the possibilities that he'd have with the powers that Hordak was offering him.

It was dark by the time Adora, Bow, Madam Razz and Broom returned to their encampment in Whispering Woods. Instantly Adora headed for Queen Angella's hut. Angella looked up and saw Adora enter and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" asked Angella. "Has something happened to your contact?"

Adora removed the dagger from her belt and handed it to Angella.

"We found that at the Laughing Swan." said Adora. "Everyone there had been slaughtered."

Angella gasped in horror.

"The markings on the dagger are that of Skeletor." continued Adora. 

Angella had heard about Skeletor and that he was the mortal enemy of She-Ra's brother He-man.

"What would Skeletor want on Etheria?" asked Angella.

"I don't know but if Skeletor has teamed up with Hordak again then we may lose our war to get rid of the Horde." said Adora. "I have to find She-Ra, she can contact the Sorceress of Grayskull, maybe she can help solve this mystery."

"While you do that I will organise a scouting party and send them out to see what they can find." said Angella.

Adora then nodded and left Angella's hut. Once Adora was out of sight she drew the Sword of Protection and held it up and called out.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!" Instantly the magical energy of Grayskull burst from the jewel set in the centre of the Sword of Protection and washed over Adora changing her in to She-Ra. "I AM SHE-RA!!!"

Once the transformation was completed She-Ra raced for the Crystal Castle to see Light Hope.

Faker slowly opened his eyes. He was still in Hordak's laboratory, wires were connected to every part of his body. Looking down Faker watched as Hordak finished healing the cut on his chest. "The surgery is complete." said Hordak once he had finished. "How do you feel?"

Faker sat up and removed the wires from his body. Flexing his muscles Faker turned to Hordak.

"I feel no different." said Faker.

"But You are." said Hordak. "Over the years I have had time to study He-man and his powers. I've discovered that the magic of Grayskull has given He-man some special and unique abilities. The device I implanted in to your chest duplicates those abilities exactly."

Hordak than handed Faker his sword.

"With that sword you will be able to access those abilities." continued Hordak. "All you have to do is hold the sword aloft and call out the transformation you require. Give it a try."

Faker stood up and held his sword high in to the air and called out.

"BY THE POWER OF EVIL!!!!...........I HAVE BATTLE ARMOR!!!!"

Instantly the sword exploded with electric energy. The energy washed over Faker's body. Once the energy vanished Faker was covered with silver armor that looked exactly like He-man's.

Faker marvelled at the transformation. Slowly an evil smile came to his lips. 

Swift Wind carried She-Ra up Sundancer Mountain to the Crystal Castle, the home of Light Hope. Once inside the castle She-Ra made her way to the chamber where Light Hope rested. As soon as She-Ra entered the great chamber the darkness exploded with the shining light of Light Hope.

'YOU SEEM DISTRESSED. WHAT IS WRONG SHE-RA?' asked Light Hope.

She-Ra looked up at Light Hope.

"I am distressed." said She-Ra. "I have just witnessed a scene of total monstrosity the likes I've never seen before."

'AND YOU WISH TO KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?' asked Light Hope.

"I know who is responsible." said She-Ra. "It was someone who works for Skeletor."

'I HAVE HEARD OF SKELETOR.' said Light Hope. 'BUT I BELIEVED HIS EVIL WAS CONFINED TO ETERNIA, THANKS TO YOUR BROTHER HE-MAN.'

"That is why I'm here." said She-Ra. "I need to contact the Sorceress."

'DONE.' said Light Hope. 'HOLD UP YOUR SWORD AND CALL HER NAME.'

She-Ra drew the Sword of Protection and held it before her.

"Sorceress." said She-Ra. "I need to speak to you."

Instantly the jewel in the center of the Sword of Protection began to glow with a purple light. As the light faded She-Ra saw the image of the Sorceress begin to form.

"Adora it is good to see you again." said the Sorceress. "Light Hope has informed me of the situation."

"Have you heard of any activities by Skeletor that would explain the presence of one of his warriors on Etheria?" asked She-Ra.

"I'm afraid I haven't." replied the Sorceress. "But I have contacted your brother. Adam is organising some of the Heroic Warriors to search for any clues that may tell us if Skeletor has any plans concerning Etheria."

Bow, Glimmer, Karlos and Kry'Star returned to the Laughing Swan. The tavern had been borded up and the bodies taken away. There was a mob of villagers outside the tavern with one man standing high above the rest on a box. He was calling out to the others.

"This is all we need." said Karlos pointing to the man on the box. "That's Memnek the local rabble rouser. If he works up the crowd too much we'll have a real problem on our hands."

As soon as Memnek saw the four rebels heading towards him he stopped his rant about the Horde and turned his attention to the Great Rebellion.

"The rebellion is as much to blame as the Horde!" called out Memnek. "They may have had no hand in the terrible horror here, but their attacks on the Horde drove them to do this!"

"That is untrue!" shouted Glimmer. "The Rebellion fights for the people of Etheria, none of our actions would cause Hordak to do something like this!"

"But you can't deny that some of the Rebellion's actions have forced Hordak to take revenge." said Memnek as Glimmer stepped up to him.

"He's right." called out one woman before Glimmer could speak. "Once the Rebellion freed some slaves from the plantation near my village. Once Hordak found out he ordered his troops to round up everyone in the village and forced them down the mines. Only a few lucky ones escaped."

Karlos could see that Glimmer was getting angry by the accusations that the Rebellion was doing more harm than good.

"Try to remain calm." said Karlos placing his hand on her shoulder. "Remember they don't have the same evidence that we do."

"Then we have to show them the dagger of Skeletor." said Glimmer. "That way they'll know it wasn't the Horde."

"I don't think that will work." said Kry'Star. "That trouble causer has got the people pretty worked up."

"We have to clear this crowd, before someone losses their temper."

Memnek turned to the rebels as he saw them headed towards him.

"Look!" called out Memnek as the rebels got closer. "You see I tell the truth and the Rebellion doesn't like so they're trying to stop you from hearing it! Are you going to allow then to tell you what to do!"

Spurned on by Memnek's words the crowd turned ready to attack the four rebels."

Faker was about to leave the Fright Zone when Hordak walked up to him.

"Before you go I have something for you." said Hordak.

"What is it?" asked Faker.

Hordak pressed a button on his belt and a door opened and Battle Cat walked out. Faker turned to Hordak with a look of wonder on his face.

"This is Terror Cat." explained Hordak. "As you can see he looks exactly like Battle Cat. With Terror Cat by your side you will be able to make people believe that you are He-man more convincingly."

Faker slowly walked up to Terror Cat and placed his hand on its head. Instantly Terror Cat's color changed from green and yellow to blue and black.

"Like you he is able to change his colors whenever the need arises." said Hordak.

"I thank you once more." said Faker. "With Terror Cat at my side I shall destroy She-Ra and bring her lifeless corpse back to you to display in your throne room. Then I shall return to Eternia and finally destroy He-man."

She-Ra had returned to Bright Moon and went straight to Queen Angella.

"Did you find out anything about why Skeletor has sent his men here?" asked Angella.

"I'm afraid not." said She-Ra. "The Sorceress and my brother are now seeing if they can find anything about what Skeletor is up to."

"I pray they find something soon." said Angella. "I do not think the Rebellion will survive against both the Horde and Skeletor's forces."

"I'm sure they will." said She-Ra. "In the meantime I will patrol and see if I can find this warrior of Skeletor's"

The rebels reluctantly readied their weapons as the crowd drew nearer.

"Stay back. We don't want to fight you." warned Glimmer but the crowd ignored her and continued advancing.

"I don't think they're listening to you." said Bow as he dodged a rock hurled from the crowd. Bow instantly snapped his bow up ready launch an arrow. "Let's see if my sleeping arrow has any effect on them."

Bow shot the arrow high above the crowd. The arrow exploded showering some of the people with sleep mist. The crowd scattered to avoid the mist and came charging at the rebels. Kry'Star swung his crystal sword up to block a blow from one villager while he kicked away a second.

Karlos ducked and avoided being hit by one villager's pitchforks. Karlos grabbed a small device from his belt and switched it on. Instantly the device sent out several stun rays knocking out the villagers around him.

Glimmer used her light beams to break up the crowd heading towards her. The rebel princess raced over to where Memnek stood cheering on the villagers as they fought the rebels. 

"This is your fault." snapped Glimmer grabbing hold of Memnek. "Tell them to stop."

"No way." snarled Memnek. "The Rebellion caused this. I'm just telling the truth."

As Swift Wind carried She-Ra towards the Laughing Swan she heard the sound of battle. She-Ra ordered Swift Wind to swoop down and she saw that Glimmer, Bow, Kry'Star and Karlos were greatly outnumbered by a mob of villagers.

"Quickly down Swifty." said She-Ra.

Swift Wind quickly landed and She-Ra raced to help her friends.

Faker had made his way back to the area where he had killed the customers of the tavern. Faker could hear the sound of battle. Terror Cat sniffed the air.

"You sense it too?" said Faker.

Terror Cat let out a low growl.

"I think it's time to start our little plan." said Faker. He then drew his sword and held it to the sky.

"BY THE POWER OF EVIL!!!......I AM HE-MAN!!!"

Instantly the sword transformed Faker from his blue color to look exactly like He-man. Faker then pointed the sword at Terror Cat, Terror Cat then changed from its blue and black color to those of Battle Cat. Faker then mounted Terror Cat and the pair raced towards the sound of battle.

"What is going on?" asked She-Ra racing up to Glimmer. "Why is everyone acting so crazy?"

"It is this worm." said Glimmer yanking Memnek around. "He's used what happened here to stir up trouble between the villagers and the Rebellion."

She-Ra looked over at the battle, Bow, Karlos and Kry'Star were holding their own against the overwhelming amount of villagers but She-Ra knew they couldn't hold out for long.

"We have to stop this before someone gets seriously hurt." said She-Ra.

"I agree." said Glimmer.

As Glimmer and She-Ra were about to try to stop the battle there was and terrible roar from the trees, everyone instantly stopped and turned as He-man and Battle Cat leaped on to the scene.

To Be Continued..... 


	2. wolf in the Fold Part 2

**Wolf in the Fold: Continued**

The villagers instantly stopped their attack and turned and stared at the huge roaring Battle Cat.

"I suggest that you people return to your homes," ordered He-man. "Peacefully or I may have to set Battle Cat on to you. And I doubt that you would really like to see that."

Battle Cat gave a roar to back up He-man's statement. Fearful that they would soon become a meal for the fearsom cat the villagers began to back away from the rebels with the exception of Memnek.

"Come back!" called out Memnek. "Don't you see t is just what the rebels want you to do."

"I suggest you go now trouble maker," said Bow. "We are tired of hearing your lies today."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Memnek.

"No I am," said He-man, Memnek turned to face He-man, He-man held up his sword. "And if you don't want a taste of my sword then I suggest you leave now."

Memnek quickly backed away and ran in to the trees.

"Wow I've never seen you act like that." said Bow as Memnek ran.

"Sometimes all you need is to bluff." replied He-man slapping Bow on the back.

He-man then turned around to see She-Ra heading towards him.

"It's good to see you again brother," smiled She-Ra as she hugged He-man. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"The Sorceress told me about the situation," said He-man. "We have discovered that one of Skeletor's men called Faker is on Etheria. I'm here to help capture him."

"I have never heard of Faker," replied She-Ra. "Who is he?"

"Faker is a robotic clone of myself created by Skeletor's evil magic." explained He-man. "He is almost as powerful as I am however like all of Skeletor's plans Faker is not a perfect copy of me."

"What do you mean?" asked She-Ra.

"Once Faker was discovered the Sorceress placed a spell on him," said He-man. "This spell turned Faker's skin to a blue color and his hair a bright red."

"He should be easy to find then." said She-Ra.

"That was the plan," replied He-man. "However Skeletor has found a way to allow Faker to change his color for a limited time. The one thing I know for sure is that Faker only looks like me and he hasn't got my powers."

Deep within the Fright Zone Hordak watched a giant viewer. The image on it showed Faker disguised as He-man with a group of rebels and She-Ra. Silently Shadow Weaver made her way over to Hordak.

"Do you really trust Faker?" asked Shadow Weaver.

Hordak snorted with laughter.

"Of cause not," replied Hordak. "Faker may have been created using my technology but he was created by Skeletor. I never trust anyone who would defect from Skeletor's army without good reason. I'm going to allow Faker think he is a member of the Horde, if he has some other reason for wanting to join the Horde then he'll show it sooner or later. None of the others know about Faker, I want you to have Catra send a couple of Hordesmen to capture the villager that was stirring up trouble for the rebels, have them make sure Faker is around I want to see how well he plays his part." Shadow Weaver nodded and left to inform Catra of her orders. Hordak then walked over to one of the many control stations and pressed several buttons. The image on the viewer changed from Faker to Imp.

"Yes Lord Hordak." said the small shape shifter.

"I want you to use your skills to keep an eye on the rebels especially the one called He-man." ordered Hordak.

"At once Lord Hordak." replied Imp before disappearing from the viewer.

Memnek staggered out of the tavern ever since the rebels had broken up his attempt to show the villagers that the rebellion was as bad for Etheria as the Horde he had decided to drown his sorrows in ale. Memnek heard a sound from behind him, he span around but nothing was there. Memnek carried on walking and heard the sound again.

Faker stood by Terror Cat slowly following Memnek waiting for the right moment to attack. Once Memnek turned towards the trees Faker leaped on to the mighty back of Terror Cat, suddenly Grizzlor and Leech burst from the trees in front of Memnek.

Memnek staggered back as the two huge hordesmen stomped towards him.

"W-W-What do you want with me?!" asked Memnek as panic raced through his body. "I-I have done nothing to you!"

"Hordak wants us to bring you to him," Leech said with his gurgling voice. "So we are taking you to him."

Both Leech and Grizzlor then leaped a Memnek. Grizzlor struck Memnek and he fell to the ground, Memnek scrambled away as fast as he could. Leech leaped over Grizzlor and chased after Memnek as he got to his feet and ran for the trees. As Memnek reached the trees he heard a huge roar and saw a large cat leap from the shadows. Memnek recognized the cat and its rider from the incident earlier.

"Oh thank the spirits!" gasped Memnek as the cat let out a low growl. "You must help me I'm being chased by some Hordesmen."

Faker now disguised as He-man looked down at Memnek.

"I'm not sure I should," growled He-man. "After all the things you said about the rebellion."

"I swear that I'll never say anything about the rebellion again." pleaded Memnek.

Suddenly Leech and Grizzlor burst through the trees and stopped as they saw He-man and Battle Cat.

"What's he doing here?" growled Grizzlor.

"Who cares? Let's get him as well." replied Leech.

Both Hordesmen lunged at Faker. Faker leaped off Terror Cat's back and over Leech and drove his shoulder in to Grizzlor. Stunned Grizzlor fell backwards. Leech crashed in to Terror Cat who raised up on his hind legs and swatted at the Hordesmen.

Memnek watched in stunned amazement as Faker grabbed Grizzlor by his long shaggy fur and lifted him over his head, Faker the hurled Grizzlor through the air. Leech had managed to get away from the razor sharp claws of Terror Cat, Leech turned just as the huge body of Grizzlor came crashing down on him. Leech struggled out from under Grizzlor's massive body and grabbed a large stick off the ground.

"You will pay for that He-man!" hissed Leech before charging at Faker.

Faker easily broke the stick with his sword and drove his head in to the face of Leech. Leech staggered back in pain and Faker raised his sword to strike down the Hordesmen when he was struck from behind. Faker fell forward and turned to see Grizzlor charging at him once more. Terror Cat let out a roar and leaped on to Grizzlor. Leech slowly dragged himself to his feet and charged at Faker. Faker readied his sword to strike down Leech when Leech suddenly changed direction and headed for Terror Cat. Leech crashed in to Terror Cat forcing the huge cat off Grizzlor then Leech reached down and pulled Grizzlor to his feet.

"Come on let's get out of here!" cried Leech.

"But what about He-man or the one we came here for?" growled Grizzlor as Leech dragged him away.

"Leave them!" snapped Leech.

Faker watched as the two Hordesmen raced in to the trees by his side Terror Cat prepared to give chased.

"We can get them later," said Faker. "First we have to deal with the trouble causer."

Faker turned to see Memnek crawling out from his hiding place inside a fallen tree trunk.

"Oh thank the spirits. I-I..." Memnek suddenly stopped talking as he noticed that Faker's skin color was changing in to a blue color.

Faker looked at his hands and noticed that he was changing back to his true form. Faker's eyes began to glow a bright red as he looked up and smiled. Almost frozen with fear Memnek tripped over a branch.

"W-W-Who are you?" cried Memnek as Faker got closer.

"I'm He-man," snarled Faker. "Member of the Great Rebellion."

Faker then lunged at Memnek but Memnek grabbed a handful of dirt and leves and threw them in to Faker's face. As Faker was temporary blinded Memnek scrambled to his feet and ran for his life.

"GET HIM!!!" snapped Faker.

Instantly Terror Cat leaped in to action, his powerful legs soon carried him to the fleeing Memnek. With one mighty leap Terror Cat launched himself at Memnek pinning him to the ground with his powerful claws. Faker slowly walked up to Memnek and lifted him off the ground.

"Now you will know what happens when you cross the rebellion." hissed Faker.

High above them in one of the trees Imp watched the scene below, the camera in his belt sent the images back to Hordak.

"What is he up to?" asked Shadow Weaver as she and Hordak watched the large viewer.

"He is attempting to turn the people of Etheria against the rebellion." replied Hordak.

"We have already tried that," said Shadow Weaver. "What makes you think Faker will have greater success?"

"He is using methods that even I would never think of," said Hordak as he pointed to the viewer, the image showed Memnek screaming for his life. "Or even consider doing."

She-Ra walked side by side with the person who she believed was her brother He-man as the two went about the early morning patrol.

"You look trouble. What's wrong?" asked Faker.

"I'm not sure," replied She-Ra. "I have an uneasy feeling that there is danger nearby. Has the Sorceress contacted you with any more information about why Faker is on Etheria?"

Faker shook his head and smiled to himself.

"No she hasn't," said Faker. "I'm sure that the others are working around the clock searching for Faker's motives for being here."

"I hope so," replied She-Ra. She-Ra looked up as they entered a small village. "This is the village where we had the disturbance yesterday."

"Let's hope that things have quietened down today." said Faker as they walked in to the village.

The instant the two stepped in to the village they knew something was wrong. The villagers were gathered in a large mob and She-Ra could hear the angry shouts of 'THE REBELLION ARE MURDERERS!!!'.

She-Ra stopped one woman as she headed towards the mob.

"What's going on here?" asked She-Ra.

The woman turned to face She-Ra and screamed.

"Let go of me!!" she cried pulling herself away from She-Ra. "You'll not do to me what you did to Memnek!!" 

The woman then pushed She-Ra away and ran in to the crowd. One of the men at the front of the crowd turned and along with several others marched towards She-Ra and Faker.

"Come to see the rebellions handy work?" growled the man as he raised his pitchfork. Faker reached for his sword ready strike down the man when She-Ra placed a hand on his arm.

"We do not know what you mean," said She-Ra. "We only came here when we saw the crowds."

"So you deny the murder of Memnek?" snarled one of the others in the crowd.

She-Ra was stunned by what she had just heard.

"We know nothing about this." said Faker.

"We don't believe you," said the first man. "It is strange that Memnek speaks out against the rebellion and that very night he is murdered."

"No member of the rebellion would kill someone for speaking out against them," said She-Ra. "This must be the work of someone else."

"Like who?" cried a woman in the crowd. "Are you going to blame the Horde for this?"

Before She-Ra could reply the first man grabbed hold of She-Ra by the arm.

"We have proof of the rebellion's involvement," he said. "We're taking you to his body. I wouldn't try to resist."

She-Ra and Faker reluctantly allowed the crowd to drag them through the village to where the dead body of Memnek lay.

The sight chilled She-Ra to the bone. It reminded her of the scene she had witnessed at the tavern the other day.

Memnek's body was staked up on a wall of a barn with the words 'BETRAYER TO THE REBELLION' written in Memnek's blood above his head.

"How can you deny this!?" snapped one of the men gathered around She-Ra and Faker.

She-Ra looked over to Faker.

"This is exactly what Faker did at the tavern," said She-Ra. "Why would he do something as vile as this?"

"He wants to cause descent between the rebellion and the people of this village," said Faker. "The thing is why is he doing such a thing."

"First we have to calm these people down," said She-Ra she then turned to the crowd. "We know what this looks like but the rebellion is not responsible for this terrible crime or the one that happened at the tavern, however we believe we know who did this. And when we find him we will bring him to justice."

The leader of the crowd stepped forward and glared at She-Ra and Faker.

"You would say anything to escape your punishment for this crime." he snapped.

She-Ra was about to protest when an elderly man pushed his way through the crowd. She-Ra recognized the man as the village elder.

"What is going on here?!" called out the old man. "We cannot go around accusing innocent people of this terrible crime. She-Ra has done nothing but help us rid Etheria from the clutching hands of the Horde." the old man turned to She-Ra. "Please my child don't prove me wrong. Go find this killer and bring him to justice."

"On the honor of Grayskull I promise that we will do everything in our power to do just that." said She-Ra.

The old man turned to the crowd and ordered them to remove the body of Memnek, slowly and silently She-Ra and Faker made their way from the village.

As She-Ra and Faker slowly walked away from the village, She-Ra couldn't help feeling tainted by the blood that had been spilled over the last few days. During her time in the Horde she had seen many vile things done to the people of Etheria, but they were done by Hordesmen or the mindless Horde Troopers but never had she seen the destruction that one maniac could cause. She-Ra turned to Faker ahd smiled to herself, with her brother at her side they would track down Faker and bring him to justice.

"You know Faker more than anyone on Etheria," said She-Ra. "Has he ever done this kind of thing on Eternia?"

"He had done this kind of thing twice," replied Faker. "The first he took a fishing village hostage just to challenge me to a fight. The second time Faker tried to frame me for the murder of a lord." 

She-Ra was about to say something when she spotted Bow riding towards them on his horse Arrow behind him was Kry-Star, Glimmer and Swift Wind.

"We came as soon as we heard of what had happened," said Bow as he dismounted from Arrow. "The murder of Memnek is spreading through the villages like wild fire."

"The elder of the village has given us some time to find the true killer," said She-Ra. "I suggest that we return to Whispering Woods and plan on how we are going to capture this person."

"That sounds like the best course of action." said Glimmer.

As the rebels prepared to return to Whispering Woods Faker stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked She-Ra.

"You go ahead," said Faker. "I'll catch up with you, I'm going to find Battle Cat and do some investigation of my own."

She-Ra nodded to Faker and despite the feeling of danger in the pit of her stomach she turned and followed the rest of the rebels to Whispering Woods. Faker watched the rebels walk away and once they were out of sight he smiled an evil grin, his plan was working better than he had hoped. As Faker watched the villagers taking the body he reached in to his belt and removed a small glowing orb. As Faker held the orb in his hand an image began to appear inside its shiny shell, the image quickly turned in to that of Skeletor the evil lord of destruction.

"Report Faker," demanded Skeletor. "How is our plan proceeding?"

"Perfectly," replied Faker. "The people are in confusion over the murderers, they are blaming the rebels for what has happened."

"And what about my old mentor Hordak?" said Skeletor.

"He has given me the extra abilities to make me more like He-man as you said he would," said Faker. "He has no clue that I'm still loyal to you."

"Good," said Skeletor. "With the rebels distracted by the people blaming them for the murderers, the Horde will be able to attack the kingdom of Brightmoon causing even more problems for the rebels, once this happens it will be the perfect time for you to get She-Ra to take you to the Crystal Castle. Once inside the castle you will be able to capture Light Hope and we shall use its magical powers to crush He-man and conquer Eternia and then I may consider taking Etheria from Hordak's grasp."

"As you command Lord Skeletor." said Faker. Faker was about to say something else when he heard a sound of twigs snapping behind him.

Faker quickly grabbed his sword and span around. Faker's sword flashed through the air and just stopped inches from Bow's neck.

"What are you doing following me?" snapped Faker.

Bow didn't reply but held a finger up to his mouth. Faker slowly lowered his sword and Bow stepped back a few steps, suddenly his hands shot out and in to a tree. Faker heard a cry as Bow pulled something out of the tree. As Bow turned to face Faker he saw that it was Imp that Bow had in his hands.

"I spotted this pest as we were returning to Whispering Woods," explained Bow as Imp tried to struggle free. "So I decided to follow him and he led me back here."

Faker walked up to Bow and took Imp from his grasp. Faker quickly clamped a hand over Imp's mouth just as he was about to speak.

"Tell Hordak that I will find the killer of these people," said Faker, he then leaned in close to Imp so that Bow could not see his face and quickly allowed Imp to see his glowing red eyes. "And no spy of the Horde is going to stop me."

Faker's hand then quickly grabbed the camera on Imp's belt and crushed it. Faker then let Imp go. Imp didn't look back as he raced back to the Fright Zone and Hordak.

To be continued……………


End file.
